Shigar
Shigar A shigar is an imaginary animal species combining two of nature’s most furious beasts, the shark and the tiger. The name originates from the words “shark” and “tiger.” The power this animal possesses is unlike any other species in the world. The shigar is able to survive on both land and water for unlimited amounts of time. It has the fins and mouth of a shark, with the striped, sleek body of a tiger. The shigar spends its daytime on land and retreats to the water at night. History ''' The earliest recorded history of the shigar dates back to the period of time when Jesus walked the Earth. Some critics even argue that Jesus was known to use the shigar for transportation. It is believed that the shigar was conceived through a miraculous conception. The shigar was aboard Noah’s Arc when it was jolted overboard and landed on the back of a shark. The two went swimming off into the water and were never seen again until the shigar was first sited in Jerusalem. Evidence states that there is a very limited number of shigars to have ever existed in the world. Due to the uniqueness of its paws, the prints have been discovered on the beaches of Brazil, Mexico, and the Caribbean. '''Anatomy''' The shigar is evolved of a tiger and a shark. Not to be mistaken with the Tiger Shark, the shigar has completely different genetic makings. It has the mouth, fins, and tail of a shark with the striped body and paws of a tiger. Its mixed genetics allow the shigar to survive both on land and in water. The fins on the paws allow it to move swiftly through the water. Its large mouth and sharp teeth allow for underwater hunting, similar to a shark. On land, the shigar has legs and paws, allowing it to walk and climb. Its ferocious image and lighting speed makes the shigar a feared species both in and out of the water. '''Ecology When feeding, the shigar has a unique diet. While under water, it feeds on both plant and animal life. The shigar feeds on fish of all sizes and any animal that it can conquer. On land, the shigar is a dangerous species as it is known to feed on humans. The shigar has a unique attacking approach as it can leap from beneath the water. It is known to make its presence on beaches where people are closest to the water. Reproduction The reproduction of a shigar is limited to one offspring at a time. Due to the extreme length in duration for a shigar to be fully developed and birthed, it can take several years to produce a single offspring. While it takes years to produce a single offspring, the life cycle of a shigar, based on findings, have revealed that it could live up to 300 years old. Its offspring cannot be replicated as the mating process can be violent between these two aggressive species. Scientists have tried for years to replicate the reproduction and genetics of this rare creature, but have been unsuccessful. By Nicholas Fanning